


A Schoolgirl Fantasy

by Percygranger



Series: All Femslash, All The Time [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Femslash, Partial Nudity, Propositions, Schoolgirls, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percygranger/pseuds/Percygranger
Summary: Lydia takes a chance.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Lydia Martin
Series: All Femslash, All The Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754929
Kudos: 18





	A Schoolgirl Fantasy

“I’m not sure if this is sexy or cliche,” Allison said, turning around so her back was to the closed but not curtained window. Her nipples were tight from the cool air of their room, and maybe the excitement of the mild exposure. Their window faced the roof of the opposite building, sunlight streaming in, with a narrow alley below that hardly anyone ever went down. She propped one foot up on her desk chair, and pulled her hair to the front, so that it hid part of her collarbones. “Sexy Schoolgirl? That’s like the original male fantasy.” She pouted, over-exaggerating the expression. 

Lydia managed not to let her mouth drop open at the sight of Allison in a pleated skirt, knee socks, and nothing else, pale arms framing full breasts. It was hard to do anything but stare. 

But Lydia prided herself on control, of both herself and those around her. She put her book down on the bed where she sat, legs curled, propped against the headboard and cushioned by a stack of pillows she’d had to bring in herself. Dorms were terribly spare, but Lydia had enjoyed decorating their limited space. 

“Don’t be silly,” she said, affecting calm, “It’s not just for men. Also, cliche and sexy are hardly mutually exclusive, and let me tell you...” She paused to rake her eyes over Allison. Allison’s eyes crinkled, the curve of her mouth deepening. 

Lydia took a deep, calming breath. “You’re gorgeous.” It came out less assessing and more fervent, but Lydia was already up on her feet, walking towards her best friend, roommate, and object of desire. 

Allison watched Lydia approach, smile turning interested. 

Lydia paused a bare foot away, suddenly unsure. “I mean it,” she announced brazenly, hands clasped together, sock-covered toes digging into the carpet, “I really want to touch you right now, if you don’t mind.” She winced. “I mean, if you would like.” 

Arms falling to her sides, Allison sobered, taking her own chance to look Lydia up and down. 

Lydia stood her ground. She knew what Allison saw: no makeup, red curls imperfectly coiffed, loose button-up pajama top barely hinting at her excellent figure, and the comfy matching bottoms and dark socks peeking from the folds of fabric. Lydia wasn’t sure what had prompted her to proposition her roommate _now_ of all times, instead of when she was looking her best. 

They’d known each other three years, Allison following Lydia to a mathematically-leaning college to do her own work in engineering. They’d roomed together after trying to stay apart, worried their friendship wouldn’t stand the strain of living together. On the contrary, Lydia had found Allison nearly ideal as a roommate. She was clean, quiet, and considerate, unlike the other girls Lydia had...endured. 

After several failed relationships, Lydia had finally learned to trust her own instincts. In the time they’d known each other, had learned that hiding herself was not the way to happiness. So now she moved, asked, and waited, her insides tight with anticipation.

Allison didn’t reject her immediately, but cocked her head, considering, and Lydia relaxed. Maybe there weren’t deep feelings involved, but Allison was interested enough not to reject her outright.

“It’s another cliche,” Allison started, her expression a strange mixture of self-knowing and shy, “but I’ve always been curious. How it would be with a girl.” 

Lydia grinned. “We can fix that.” She leaned in slowly, telegraphing her intentions, reaching to steady herself on Allison’s bare arm. Her skin was soft under Lydia’s hand.

Allison’s eyes widened, but she leaned in, meeting Lydia partway. Their lips met gently, dry and soft. Lydia breathed in. Allison smelled like fresh grass and the sweet scent of her shampoo. Lydia pulled back and came in again at a new angle. She brought a hand up to Allison’s face, excited to explore Allison’s body in a new way. Allison’s arms wrapped around her, her breasts a cushion between them. Every point of contact went straight to Lydia’s core. 

Smiling, Lydia pulled back. “How far would you like this to go?” she asked, keeping her tone light. 

“Pretty far,” Allison answered, her own pleased expression quirking her lips, “But maybe just exploring today?” Her head tilted adorably, waiting for Lydia’s response.

“Sounds good to me.” Lydia leaned back in, hand tracing Allison’s jawline, sweeping back to tangle in her hair. 

They kissed slowly, enjoying one another, hands gradually drifting from innocuous places to erogenous zones. Allison shivered as Lydia’s nails grazed her neck, and she arched, pushing into the touch. 

Lydia smirked. “Let’s take this to the bed, hm?” 

“Yes, definitely,” Allison’s tone went teasing, “Yours or mine?” 


End file.
